Start of the Ed
Start of the Ed is the third episode of season 1 and the third episode of War of Peach Creek . In this episode, the kids have their first battle with the Kankers Plot The episode starts with the kids running out of their hideout door. As shown in the previous episode The Ed That Got Away, the kids planned out the battle with the Kankers. The battle will be at the playground. The kids start walking on the sidewalk to the playground. "Kevin, are you sure we can't make peace with the Kankers and put an end to this war!" said Edd. "Sorry Double Dweeb!" said Kevin, "if it's war they want then it's war they'll get!" "Are you sure our plan will work shovel chin!" said Eddy. "Shut up dork!" said Kevin, "It will work!" "Now everyone, we're close to the playground!" said Kevin, "does everyone have their weapons!" "Yes" says the Eds. "Yes" says Sara and Jimmy. "Yup" says Nazz. "Yes, and Plank says yes too" says Jonny. "Yes Kevin boy" says Rolf. "Alright then, let's go!" shouted Kevin. "Yah!" shouted all the kids. The kids ran and arrive at the playground. "The Kankers should be here any minute" said Kevin, "get in your positions!" Sara and Jimmy ran toward and hid under the swings. Jonny and Plank ran toward and hid under the slide. Nazz ran toward the center of the playground. The rest of the kids hid behind the benches. After a few minutes Sara yelled out "Where are they!" "Quiet down loud mouth!" said Kevin, "they could of heard that!" About a couple minutes later the Kankers arrived at the playground. The Kankers can only see Nazz though because everyone else is hiding. "Looks like Nazz was the only one that was brave enough to take on us!" said Lee. The Kankers started to laugh and ran toward Nazz. They stopped and held out their guns. "Say goodbye squirt!" said Marie. Just before the Kankers could shoot Nazz, Sara tackled the Kankers and Jimmy tried to shoot them but missed every shot. The Kankers then got up in anger and tried to shoot Sara and Jimmy but then Jonny shot their legs with his chunky puff gun and the force of the chunky puffs knocked Lee and Marie down. Jonny tried to shoot May but was already out of ammo. "What are you gonna do know squirt?" said May, you're out of ammo!" Jonny thought of an idea. He grabbed Plank and threw him at May's legs knocking her down. Jonny than ran toward Plank and picked him up. "Nice work buddy!" The Kankers then got up in anger and Marie grabbed Sara and May grabbed Jimmy and they started to choke them. Jonny tried to throw Plank at them but Lee blocked him. "Looks like your down for!" said Lee. Lee pointed her gun at Jonny and was about to shoot him until all the kids hiding behind the benches got up and started to shoot the Kankers. Sara and Jimmy almost died from being chocked but Rolf and Ed shot their foots. Marie and May let go of Sara and Jimmy and held onto their foot as they were stunned. Lee then shot Rolf in the head injuring him. Rolf fell down and shouted in pain. "Oh my, are you ok Rolf!?" said Edd. "Just fight without me Ed boy" said Rolf. Kevin then shot Lee in the arm injuring her pretty badly. "Retreat!" said Lee. The Kankers ran out of the playground. The kids won. All the kids cheered. "We did it!" shouted Eddy, "we won!" "Nice job everyone!" said Kevin, "Especially you Nazz. It took some guts to be the bait." "Thanks Kevin" said Nazz. "I should heal up Rolf" said Edd. "Good idea Edd" said Kevin. The kids left the playground and Edd and Kevin carried Rolf. The kids made it back to central command. "I'll heal up Rolf" said Edd. Edd dropped Rolf on a couch and started to fix his wounds. Meanwhile the other kids sat down in chairs while Kevin stood up in front of the kids. "Everyone did a good job today, but just remember, that was only the first battle!" said Kevin. "We're probably going to have more battles so be prepared!" "Yes sir!" said all the kids. After a few hours, Rolf was healed. "Thank you Ed boy" said Rolf. " No problem Rolf, just try not to walk a lot for a day or so, that could hurt you" said Edd. "I was the hero of the battle, I destroyed all the Kankers!" said Eddy. "Actually Eddy, you didn't really participate in the battle at all" said Edd. "Sure I did!" said Eddy, "I'm so strong, I bet I can knock over that wall!" "Eddy, no!" said Edd. Eddy ran toward the wall, hit it, and fell down. "I need you to heal me Edd" said Eddy in pain. Edd and Ed laughed while Eddy groaned in anger. Trivia *This is the first battle the kids have with the Kankers. *Eddy was the only one to not participate in the battle in any way. *It appears Edd is very good at healing the kids. *1st time the kids win a battle. *War officially starts in this episode.